Sonic the Hedgehog The Equestrian Dimension
by Roarin Thunder
Summary: Eggman has taken over major areas of Mobius and the call for heroes to rise has been given. Sonic and his friends come to fight off his army and manage to reach his compound. Sonic goes alone after Tails gives him a bomb to overload Eggman's newest creation that would give him complete control over Chaos power. It's up to Sonic to stop him and then he ends up in a new world.


Sonic the Hedgehog; The Equestrian Dimension

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"He hasn't passed through here yet! We need to be ready! Sonic will be here any moment!" Yelled one of the higher ups as robots began to move around the area.

A light tapping could be heard resonating off the walls. The robots were in position to do what Eggman had told them and that was to do nothing at all.

They were not used to not having orders to do anything about his coming. But Eggman was clear, nothing was to be done and they wouldn't go against his wishes.

A bright blue light lit up the hall as a speedy powerhouse blasted past them. A gust of wind followed the light blue path as it faded into the distance.

"Sonic didn't even acknowledge us..." A Motobug said with obvious disappointment.

A Buzz Bomber sighed, "One day he's going to acknowledge our powers, but for now we'll have to settle for being useless..." it trailed off as it landed on the ground.

~Speeding Up to our Hero~

Sonic sped down the long hall toward the final area located on his wristwatch. He held onto the bomb that he would set to destroy the Chaos Driver that Eggman had built to gather enough power to take over the world, or to make Eggmanland.

Sonic really didn't understand Eggman's reasoning for all the schemes he made, but he knew that he had to stop them no matter what.

'Or he could just be crazy about beating me... Why am I even thinking about this? It's time to end his plans once and for all!' Sonic took a moment to look ahead only to find no obstacles in his way.

When he was sure that nothing was there, he continued his thought process, 'Or he might stop for a few weeks. I hope so anyway...'

He kept on running as he began to realize something else, 'This is too easy! Where are the robots that usually fail to stop me? Where are the traps? Where's the classic Eggman routine? I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden...' he trailed off as he looked at his watch.

Sonic wasn't far from his destination now, 'I wonder what this Chaos Driver machine looks like? Tails said that I'd recognize it when I got there.'

The hallway soon opened up into a slightly larger room with big door blocking Sonic's way. But nothing greeted him here either.

'This is just strange, I wish he would just atta-' Sonic stopped his thoughts immediately as a ringing sound came from his wristwatch.

He opened it and a light burst out of it to make a holographic floating screen. Tails was on the screen and looked very serious.

He spoke, "Sonic, I've finally managed to hack the systems on Eggman's base to allow a satellite signal to pass through and I can see the Chaos Driver machine!"

Sonic smiled, "Good work, Tails!"

Tails nodded, "Yeah! Now you'll need to plant the device you have on the main control panel which is at the top of the building you're about to enter. Then I can set off the device and transfer the waves of chaos energy stored inside the amplifier to every part of the machine that would regulate energy flow and are you actually listening?"

"To be honest, I kinda stopped after you told me to put the bomb on the main control panel." Sonic said as he scratched his left ear.

"Of course you stopped listening... Well, just get it up there and then get out because the explosion will most likely be devastating." Tails told Sonic.

"What about the door blocking my way?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I can hack the cameras, but it seems like there are several different types of code that are interlaced into the security system. I could open it for you, but it would take a while." Tails said as Sonic shook his head.

"I don't have time for all that!" Sonic said as Tails nodded.

"I know you don't, so just use a power ring!" Tails said as Sonic arched an eyebrow.

"Power Ring? Did you send one?" Sonic asked him.

"No. Don't you remember the belt I gave you that had a power ring maker attached?" Tails asked as Sonic looked down and remembered that he was in fact wearing the belt given to him earlier by Tails.

"Oh! I actually forgot that I had that thing." Sonic said to Tails.

"Well, go ahead and use it!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic flipped up the little carrying case on the side to reveal a row of six power rings inside. He put his hand over it and one floated into his hand.

"That belt will recharge and make more power belts using natural energies around you and will also recharge in open sunlight. It takes around an hour to make another power ring, so use them only when you need them." Tails said as Sonic smiled.

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic crushed the power ring into his hand and felt energy start to course through his body.

'Time for the spindash!' Sonic curled into a ball and began to spin at super sonic speed. He lurched forward and flew straight at the door in front of himself.

The door held strong at first, but then started to buckle as power surged out of Sonic. The door was torn to piece in seconds as Sonic burst out the other side. He landed on the ground and then got up slowly.

The machine was far larger than he had expected, 'Wow, that Egghead sure knows how to make his doomsday machines.'

Sonic saw the main walkways were up the side of the large dome he was in. The machine itself seemed to have been built in the middle of that and led all the way down into Mobius below.

Tails was watching through the screen on the wristwatch, "Get up there Sonic and I can lead you to the main console."

Sonic nodded and looked around immediately for a way up. Unfortunately for him, there appeared to be no way up. So he thought of a different way.

'I'll just have to run up the side of the dome!' Sonic stretched his legs a little and then sped off for the wall.

As soon as he got to the edge, he did a half jump that turned his direction into an angle and continued at a high speed. He found himself climbing the side of the dome as he neared a walkway.

Sonic jumped off from a descent height and landed on the walkway, "Where's the control panel, Tails?"

"Walk straight forward and then take a right around the machine. There control panel should be to the left of you after you do that." Tails said as Sonic shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." Sonic sped over towards the middle of the walkway which formed a circle around the machine itself and then took a right.

Sonic turned to the left and sure enough, the control panel was before him, "Doesn't this seem too easy, Tails?"

Tails looked over on another screen and looked at every single security camera to make sure that nothing was happening.

Tails then looked back at his own camera which projected his face to Sonic, "I'll admit, this seems far too easy and there isn't any movement on any floor to be reported... Just be on your feet, Sonic."

Sonic nodded and then took out the bomb. He attached it to the machine and it then pressed in the key code that he had been given to arm it. Sonic clicked enter on the pad and the bomb showed a green light on it.

"Alright! Now get out of there because you only have fiv-!" A small laser hit the wristwatch on Sonic's wrist and it began to crackle and shock him.

Sonic quickly took off the watch and threw it off the side of the walkway, 'Owww... That burned!'

Several small clanking sounds could be heard as a metallic figure stepped into Sonic's view, "It's about time that you made it here."

"Metal Sonic?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"You sound... surprised? I'm not sure why, you know that I survived with all of my data intact." Metal said to him.

Sonic shook his head, "Omega took you though, I thought he was going to shut you down."

Metal made a harsh screeching noise that attempted to be laughter, "I destroyed that machine when he brought me back to Shadow's base of operations. Shadow is still looking for me, but it seems that he wouldn't look in the most obvious place, you have managed to be smarter than him, surprisingly..."

Sonic smiled, "Yeah, I've always been the fast one! Oh! Do you also realize that Eggman is about to fail again? I just set the bomb to this place and we should have only five minutes to get out of here." Sonic took a peek at the bomb and then turned back to Metal.

"Scratch that, we have four minutes and twelves seconds left." Sonic said to Metal.

"We have plenty of time for what I have to do." Metal began to walk closer to Sonic.

"I have one other thing to tell you, I've killed Eggman." Metal said to Sonic as he paused again.

"What?! But why? The old Eggster wasn't a threat to you, he was to me though..." Sonic trailed off while trying to comprehend the fact that Eggman wasn't coming back for another round.

"He always blundered in his planning, it's only natural that I throw away the ones who were worthless to me. I also plan to make that your demise as well." Metal threw his forearm forward and fired several rockets made out of his fingers at Sonic.

Sonic dodged them quickly and flipped up the pack on his side. A ring floated into his hand. Metal redirected the missiles away from the machine and they exploded against the side of the dome.

Sonic gripped the glowing ring and the feeling of exhilaration began to return.

Sonic smirked, "I won't let you get away again! This is for my Uncle Chuck and the old Eggster!"

Sonic curled into a ball and began to gather energy from the air to supplement the energy he got from the power ring. Metal put his metallic hands together and a prism triangle surrounded his form in a black shield.

Sonic shot forward and struck the shield with a high powered kick. He clashed with the shield and bounced back. Metal let down the shield and unclenched his fists in order to keep his metallic fingers straight like knives. He then blasted toward Sonic while thrusting his claw like hands at him.

Sonic dodged most of them and then knocked away the next strike with his arm. He took the small window of opportunity to strike Metal with a strong kick. Metal was pushed back slightly, but recovered quickly and activated his rockets.

He threw out a metal arm and caught Sonic. He then flew away from the machine with Sonic trying to get out of his grip. Metal flew toward the ground and threw Sonic at a high speed toward the ground.

Sonic saw the floor rapidly approaching and quickly tapped into his power ring energy. He used the spindash and blasted back towards Metal.

The attack struck it's mark and Metal flew into the roof with explosive quality as the roof busted into the air with Metal flying outside of the dome.

Sonic spun slower and slower until he reached the ground below. He landed with a tap of his shoes and began to run for the door.

'Gotta get outta here!' Sonic was closer than ever, but then an explosion rocked the side of the walls nearest the door. Smoke blew through the open hole as Metal flew in and stood in Sonic's way.

"Don't tell me that you thought it was over, we're just getting started." Metal put out his palm.

A circlet opened on the inside of his palm and bright light shined out at Sonic. Then several lasers fired as Sonic went back to running out of the way. The explosions followed him and then Metal turned a few meters in front of Sonic. He fired a few blasts at the spots in front of him and Sonic was stopped in his tracks as several more beams followed.

Metal walked over casually to inspect the damage. Then his sensors went haywire as he put his arm to his side to block Sonic's incoming attack.

Sonic's shoe connected with Metal's arm and the steel floor around them burst apart at the seams. Sonic dropped down and began to strike with multiple ferocious attacks one after another. Each one was blocked and then Sonic went for another spindash.

Metal caught him and threw Sonic skyward. Sonic took the rest of his power rings and crushed two in each of his hands. The energy amplified in his body to at least four times higher than he had been before. The burst of energy gave him a silver glowing look as a silver aura burst outward from his body. His eyes changed to a deep blue and he prepared to attack Metal.

He flew down at the robot and prepared to strike with his left leg. Metal pointed his right arm into the air and began to charge his laser weapon. Sonic was ready in seconds as he blasted downward at Metal.

Then Metal fired his own attack. Sonic managed to dodge the first one, but then a second and third were already on the way. Sonic had turned during the attempt to dodge and saw the last one that he had dodged had broken apart in midair.

Multiple lasers were bearing down on him from the top while two more were rapidly getting closer from the bottom. Sonic used his powers to try and shield himself from the top attacks, but then the other two struck him from behind.

Two large explosions chained together as Sonic was completely off guard. Then multiple explosions could be heard from a distance as the other attacks made contact with Sonic's body.

Smoke clouded the air as Sonic fell from the sky. Smoke surrounded his body as he finally hit the ground. Dust bellowed up from where he was, but Sonic didn't seem to move at first.

His entire body twitched as pain hidden by adrenaline at first began to grow rapidly.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" He yelled in agony.

His body rolled around in an attempt to stifle the pain only for it to return until Sonic could only remain still upon the earth.

Metal decided to enjoy these last few moments as he took a leisurely stroll to his fallen enemy.

Sonic laid on the ground as Metal walked over to him, "You almost had a chance. Now it's all over..."

Metal was closing in and Sonic turned over onto his front. He began to crawl away from the metallic menace, but would only make it so far.

'If I'm going down, I'm going down standing.' Sonic's life flashed before his eyes.

His friends and cherished memories played like a movie. He saw the accomplishments that he had made and felt his will strengthen, one knee to push off from. He stumbled as he remembered the first time he'd celebrated the defeat of Eggman, one leg to stand tall.

He remembered saving the world from Chaos and stopping the ark alongside Shadow. He saw the last time they had defeated Metal and realized his mistakes. He now stood upon his two legs as Metal prepared to finish him.

"I don't think you have the guts to finish me!" Sonic said as he saw Metal put his arm out to Sonic's face.

"There are no words..." Metal prepared to fire his weapon when a large explosion knocked them both off balance.

A very familiar energy came from the Chaos Driver at that exact moment. The powers that could destroy worlds and cause the greatest definition of greed to show itself.

Metal got up and looked at the machine beside himself and Sonic, "The chaos emeralds were inside? I should have known that Eggman would have a backup plan."

White light began to spread out from the machine as it over loaded with chaos energy from three different sources. Metal turned to Sonic as they were enveloped by the light. He threw his metallic arm back and threw his fist with all the strength his cold body only for Sonic to catch it.

Sonic felt all his power return to his body as he began to glow bright gold. A gold aura appeared around Sonic as his eyes changed to a deep red.

Metal also gained heightened abilities as his body grew a bit larger. Sonic still held his fist back as he got up and let go. Metal clenched his metallic hand.

"It's not over, Metal." Sonic said as Metal agreed.

"Yes, you've become Super, but I am still going to finish you..." Metal trailed off as he swung his right leg at Sonic.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic dodged underneath the attack and punched Metal in his chest. The hit knocked him back slightly, but then he went for the attack with a left hook.

Sonic was knocked to the side from the hit impacting with his face. Sonic back flipped in midair and touched down, then he flew back at Metal.

They began to exchange multiple blows with neither side conceding. Metal matched every strike with his own and before long, Sonic was feeling blood drip down the side of his face. But for every hit that Sonic took, Metal took large chunks of damage to his armor which began to spark when damage was made to his inner core.

Dimensions were passed through as the land masses carrying the chaos emeralds continued to fly out of control.

Sonic and Metal hit many things on their trip through the dimensions such as smiling clouds, airplanes with pikachu's on them, a statue holding three triangles of gold, an airship filled with aliens, and many other things that were miscellaneous.

Sonic smashed Metal in the side while Metal bashed Sonic's side. They both knocked away from each other violently as they felt the power start to wane. The final destination had been reached and now the chaos emeralds were separating from each other.

Super Sonic and Hyper Metal watched as the gems flashed to the planet below them. Then they both began to lose energy rapidly.

Metal looked at Sonic, "When I have the energy, we will fight again."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard all of that before." Sonic said to nobody in particular.

Metal had already been gone, Sonic looked around the space above the planet and realized that he needed to use the last remaining bit of power he had left to use Chaos Control.

He gathered the energy as he shouted, "Chaos Control!"

A green light surrounded his body and he was gone.

~The Late Afternoon~

Sonic opened his eyes slowly as a light seemed to hit him just perfectly. At first, he groaned and tried to turn away from the light. He covered himself with the blanket that he had and tried to go back to sleep.

A few minutes passed and he realized that he had a blanket with a pillow. He forced his eyes back open and sat up quickly. He looked around and realized that he was in a small house that seemed to be on a tree.

'A tree house? But why?' Sonic rubbed the sleep form his eyes and tried to move, but felt pain as soon as he had moved his upper body.

He immediately fell back and began to contemplate his situation, 'I obviously have a few internal injuries which is very inconvenient... Ugh, my head hurts too... Where the heck am I?'

Sonic wasn't going to get any answers while sitting around, but he also knew that he would be going anywhere with out medical attention and so he laid there like a sack of potatoes, unmoving.

'This couldn't get any worse? Could it?' Sonic asked himself.

Yet again, no answer to be heard.

~School~

A school bell sounded and then the front doors of the school itself opened to the world. Fillies and colts burst out in droves as three little fillies came trotting to find another mare named Applejack waiting for them outside.

"Alright! Time ta get ya'll back to tha farm for yer sleepover!" Applejack said as the group of ponies began their trip back to the farm.

The three fillies made conversation while Applejack asked them about their day and soon enough, they reached Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack turned to look at the sign saying "Sweet Apple Acres". She turned to where she assumed three fillies were only to find them gone.

She gave a small chuckle and trotted to the main house on the farm, 'Must've already head fer the clubhouse.'

~Trail into the Woods~

"Wait, so you found this blue spiky thingy?" Asked the pegasus filly.

"Yeah! It seemed like it was hurt so ah got the wagon and brought it the tree house! I was thinking, maybe it could help find our cutie marks!" Said the Earth pony filly.

"I hope so, wonder what it looks like!" The unicorn filly said as they all approached the tree house in question.

"Is it some sort of hairless monkey that will attend our class?" The pegasus said.

"No! Yah been reading too many fairy tales! It looked like some sort of hedgehog, but it was shaped all weird."

"Really? How weird?" the unicorn questioned.

"It had like, boots on its hooves and something on its claws."

Sonic's ear twitched as he heard voices getting closer, 'Those voices must belong to the mobians who put me here, I gotta get out!'

He tried to move again only for pain to shoot through his body. He clutched his stomach and fell backward again.

'It's no good... I'm not going anywhere for a while...' Sonic heard them reach the door and he saw it out of the corner of his as it started to open.

Sonic watched as three shadows got closer to him and then they came into view, 'Three horses?'

Three horses stood before him with big glowing eyes, 'Well, it's no stranger than a giant mammoth trying to kill me, so...'

"It's awake, it's awake!" excitedly yelled a small white... unicorn?

'Why?' Sonic questioned himself, but to his chagrin he still got no answer.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Can you speak or not?" Asked and orange, pegasus?

Sonic wasn't sure if he should say anything... yet.

An olive colored, normal horse spoke last, "Yeah, I was going to ask yah if yah could! So can yah?"

Sonic didn't know if he could trust these horses, but he knew that they at least had something to do with him sitting in this little tree house with a nice blanket and pillow, so he at least should be willing to speak with them.

"Well, yeah! I can." Sonic said as they all three gasped.

"Wow! Do you have a name?! What's your cutie mark? Why do you have boots on? What are those white things on your claws? Can I feel your spikes?" The unicorn was squeaking out the words so much that Sonic swore that his ears were ringing from it.

"Slow down! And stop squeaking! Please?" Sonic asked her as she nodded and quickly stopped.

Sonic cleared his throat, "My name is Sonic and your names are?"

"Ah'm Applebloom the strongest!" Applebloom exclaimed to Sonic.

"I'm Scootaloo the coolest!" Scootaloo said.

"And I'm Sweetie Bell the smartest!" Sweetie finished as they all jumped up together.

"We're the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They all exclaimed at once.

Sonic could only think one thing, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Please Review if you feel like it.

V


End file.
